


Two Loners Together

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [93]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: What happened after Jason's first time.





	

**Title:** Two Loners Together  
 **Characters:**

Ian/OC (Jason / [picture](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/pomortzeff060900011.jpg))  
 **Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
 **Summary:** What happened after Jason's first time.  
 **Placement:** This story comes immediately after the end of the story, [How Edgerton Became Number Four](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/98878.html), which introduced Lt. Col. Jason Hill.  Jason was the sniper who had been ranked number 4, but Ian rattled him at his testing enough that he dropped a ranking. Ian later made up for it in bed.   
 ** **Word Count:**** 4848  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money.  
 ** **Beta:[](http://fredbasset.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fredbasset**](http://fredbasset.livejournal.com/)   ****Thank you!    
**Note:** This is a late Christmas present for my patient readers, especially Kaytee.

 

**Two Loners Together-**

"Any limp dick can fuck a pussy," Ian Edgerton said. "It takes a stiff dick to fuck an ass. Think you're up to it?"

Lt. Col. Jason Hill coughed on his drink. "What?"

Ian gave him a sly smile. "You heard me."

Jason took another gulp of beer then blindly picked up his fork.

Ian's smile widened and he took another bite of his jambalaya.

Exactly twenty-eight hours ago Ian and Jason had first kissed. This restaurant was the first time that they had ventured out of Ian's hotel room since. That hotel room had been a bastion of quiet, talk, sex … bliss. Two loners had discovered the joy of being together. They both knew it had to end, and soon, but neither had wanted to be the one to open that hotel door for anything but room service.

After the first amazing fuck, where Ian had fucked Jason's virgin ass, and the following blowjob, where Ian had done his best to swallow Jason's huge cock, they'd both fallen asleep. After they'd woken up, Ian had needed to sooth Jason's panic. Jason believed that homosexuality was a terrible sin and he'd now be going to Hell for giving in to his life-long cravings. Ian had done some fancy talking and a lot of kissing to calm Jason, though he knew he had just delayed Jason's inevitable breakdown. It was as if their hotel room had been magically insulated from Jason's 'reality' and Ian hadn't wanted to break that spell.

Ian had been glad to learn that Jason didn't seem to blame Ian for his fall. Jason's loathing had been all directed at himself, and couched in terms of sin and Church. Jason had managed to push the issues back for a while, though, and they'd just enjoyed each other's company. They'd shared a bed for the night, something that Ian couldn't remember the last time he'd done.

The next morning, Ian had fucked Jason again, slow and thorough like Ian had wanted to the first time, and it had been even better for both of them. Jason hadn't said much afterwards, but his wide, relaxed smile was all the feedback Ian had needed. Room service breakfast had been followed by sitting quietly together on the balcony, followed by room service lunch and Ian stretching his mouth around Jason's cock a second time.

There had been other things that Ian wanted, but he had been aware that he needed to go very slowly with Jason. The other man was like a wild animal that had come into the circle of Ian's campfire and any sudden movement would send him back to the dark woods. Still, Ian had felt a growing desire to introduce the virgin Jason to the other side of fucking a man.

Dinner time on that second day had come and only Jason's desire for clean clothes and his toothbrush had finally gotten them out the room. They'd picked up his stuff from the base then Jason had mentioned a craving for frogmore stew - which Ian had been relieved to learn was made of corn, sausage and shrimp, not frogs. Not being in North Carolina, they had been forced to settle for gumbo and jambalaya at a Cajun place in Marina Del Rey. Still, Jason had seemed pleased.

They were now sitting at a small table, drinking coffee (Ian) and beer (Jason) to cool the spicy Louisiana-style food, and Ian's growing desires were threatening to overwhelm his good sense.

Ian wanted Jason to fuck him. He craved, desired, _needed_ Jason to fuck him.

Ian liked to be fucked, yes, and the size of Jason's cock presented an appealing challenge, but Ian would usually be quite satisfied without it. Not this time. He couldn't stop thinking about it, wanting it. His whole body ached for it. He fought the desire with logic and all his personal relaxation techniques, but nothing could keep the thought from his mind for long.

So he'd thrown the idea out there, in a challenging sort of way he'd hoped that Jason would respond to.

In response, Jason had drunk his entire beer and most of a second one.

Finally, Jason said, "You want…I thought…Don't youse guys…do one or t'other?"

Ian shrugged. "I don't live by other people's limitations."

Jason blinked at him. "So you want…Why would you?"

Ian gave him a wry smile. "You know how good it feels, how can you ask why?"

"But you…you ain't gonna get on your knees for no man."

Ian's eyebrows shot up. "That's how you see it?"

"Yeah, you took my ranking, then you… took me."

Ian stared at him. "That's not how it is at all. It's sharing, no one is 'taking' anything."

"Ah pshaw, that's why I was doing the bending over and you were doing the fucking."

Ian's fingers tightened around his fork until it bit into his skin. "So you think what we did, what we've been doing, is some sort of _conquest_ for me? Some sort of perverse _victory lap_?"

Jason gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Just calling it how I see it."

"Then look at it differently," Ian growled. "I don't just jump in bed with anyone, Hill. If I slept with everyone that I bested, I'd never get out of bed."

"Braggart," Jason snarled.

Ian was about to growl back - when he realized how Jason's shoulders were drawn in, his posture defensive.

Ian's anger evaporated. He could see Jason's point of view, how Jason might think that way. In fact, it might have only been Ian's defeat of Jason in the shooting range that had allowed Jason to give in to his long-denied desires. Jason might have been able to justify it to himself as only giving Ian his 'due rewards'.

"Lt. Col., you need to understand something," Ian said quietly. "I am _extremely_ selective in lovers. I do not consider you my 'prize'. I strongly hope that you have been with me because you want to be, and not because you felt obligated to."

Jason's shoulders hunched even more. Ian felt a wave of nausea.

"Shit," Ian groaned. "I never meant-"

"I wanted it," Jason said softly.

Ian blew out a breath. "Good."

"I wanted it," Jason repeated in that same low voice. "I wanted it and wanted you and still want you. Maybe that first time was a little 'prize-winnin' but you made it a helluva lot more."

"I'm glad." Ian smiled at him, remembering the wave of tenderness he'd felt when he'd realized what a gift Jason had given him. "I didn't mean it to run all the way through the next day, but I'm happy it has."

Jason's shoulders relaxed and he straightened up. "Me, too."

"Don't know why it shouldn't go into a third day."

"No reason not."

"I don't have anyone that particularly needs hunting at the moment."

"Oh, there's always some poor sinner," Jason said with a sudden mischievous smile, "But my C.O. can send a lesser man after him first."

Ian chuckled. "Thank God for lesser men." He held up his coffee mug and Jason clinked his beer glass against it.

They both took a swallow of their drinks and returned to their food.

Ian said, "Not bad 'Cajun' for LA, don't you think?"

Jason shrugged. "It's good eating, but the poorest housewife in the west - that's western Northern Carolina - could best it."

"Probably. I haven't been in many houses in that area, just the hills."

"I prefer that myself," Jason agreed. "God's country, that."

Ian took a few more bites of food then began pushing the remainder around on his plate. The waitress came by and plunked two plates of sweet potato pie on their table. Ian took a bite of his, but hardly tasted it. He didn't care any more about food. There was only one thing he craved. He ate mechanically and let Jason finish his food and get a good way into his pie.

Ian cleared his throat. "So, you up for my proposal?"

Jason's blue eyes flashed. "Edgerton, why you pushing this? Ain't what we been doing good enough for you?"

Ian grimaced. "It's been a long time and I see you enjoying it and…"

"And what?" Jason snapped. "You got me now one way, you want me to be doing it all?"

Ian shook himself. "Forget it, never mind. What we've been doing is more than good enough."

"Hmm," Jason grumbled and finished his third beer.

They finished their pie and drove back to Ian's hotel in awkward silence. They'd been silent around each other before, sometimes for hours, but it had been a shared, comfortable silence. Ian knew he needed to do something about it before they got to the hotel, before Jason called a taxi to take him back to the base, but Ian's logic seem to have deserted him. _Open up your mouth and apologize and promise you won't push. Tell him that you'd happily fuck and blow him for the next week and never ask about anything else again._

Ian opened his mouth, but what came out wasn't at all what he planned. "I'm too old and ugly to fuck, is that it?"

"Hey," Jason grumbled. "Don't be saying that."

Now that Ian had said it, he realized how much the age difference was bothering him. "It's true, though. You can't imagine fucking my wrinkled old ass."

"Ian!" Jason said with a half-laugh. "Try another one, 'cause that dog won't hunt."

"But I am old, too old. God, what are you, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-nine," Jason admitted. "But I don't think of you as old. You're just… you."

"Yeah, old, ugly Edgerton."

"Dammit," Jason snapped. "It has nothing to do with that. You're the most goddamn beautiful man I've ever met."

Ian's jaw dropped open and he stared at Jason. The only thing that had ever been called 'beautiful' about him was his aim.

Jason's cheeks flushed with obvious embarrassment, but he laughed at what must be a stunned expression on Ian's face. "Shut your mouth, Edgerton, or you'll be catching flies."

Ian's jaw snapped shut and his eyes went back to the road - just in time to swerve around a slow pickup truck.

Jason laughed again. "Wow, I might could have beat you on the range if I'd tried that tactic."

Ian swallowed and took a calming breath. "I, um, could say the same thing about you."

"Yeah?" Jason teased. "I think you just got eyes for the dog tags."

Ian shot a smile back at him. "I do like a man in camo."

Jason snorted and they settled into a more comfortable silence.

Ian watched the road before him and wondered which direction he'd just pushed the odds, whether Jason was more or less likely to leave as soon as they got back to the hotel.

They were almost to that hotel when Jason spoke again. "Now you've got me thinking about it," he muttered. "Wondering how it feels."

Ian kept the hope out of his voice as he replied, "Feels amazing."

Jason was silent for a moment, then said, "Don't suppose new sinning matters now, with all I've done already."

Ian winced at the resignation in Jason's voice. "We don't need to do anything more, we could watch some TV or just-"

"No, I may never see the chance again. Let's do it."

Ian swallowed and gripped the steering wheel. _I should say no, but God forgive me, I'm not going to._

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, parked the car, and silently walked up the stairs to the room. It felt a lot like their first walk to his room, when Jason had been radiating anger and Ian hadn't known why. He'd learned soon that Jason had been angry at himself for wanting Ian, angry that he was going to give in to his 'evil' desires for the first time ever, even angry at Ian for being so tempting.

Now, Jason was angry at himself again for giving in to temptation. Ian felt guilty, an unaccustomed sensation for him, but it wasn't enough to make him stop. He was going to guide Jason through this part in a way that Jason hadn't allowed him to the first time they had sex. He was going to make it incredible.

They got to their room and shut the door. Jason silently pulled off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. Ian grabbed his wrists and pulled him close. Jason looked up and Ian captured his mouth with his own. The kiss started soft but quickly grew stronger. Ian tugged Jason's hands down and placed them on his ass. In turn, Ian grabbed Jason's ass and pushed their crotches together. Ian felt Jason's cock starting to harden like his own.

Ian looked carefully at Jason's eyes and face to check his alertness - Jason had drunk three beers, after all. Jason looked straight back at him and Ian decided that food and time had mellowed out the alcohol and Jason was fully consenting to what was about to happen.

Ian's heart rate jumped and he squeezed Jason's muscular ass. He murmured, "Have you ever fucked a woman's ass?"

"No," Jason said, pulling a little away from him. "It's … unclean."

Ian smiled gently. "That's what condoms are for."

Jason snorted. "You know what I mean," he said, but he was smiling crookedly.

"I'll do all the work," Ian said, and added with a teasing smile, "You just follow orders, soldier boy."

Jason responded with a silent nod but seemed to relax a fraction.

Ian released Jason and stood back and they both finished shedding their clothes. Ian went over to their hotel bed - which Jason had made up before they left, complete with military corners - and sat down.

Ian held out his hand and Jason came over to the bed. Ian grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him onto his lap. They kissed and touched and warmed their bodies against each other. Ian's fingers automatically twined through the chain of Jason's dog tags.

"Told you it was the tags," Jason teased.

"Always wanted to be fucked by a big Army dick," Ian said back, in between nipping at Jason's neck.

"Only kind of dick Army's got," Jason chuckled breathlessly.

"Go, Army," Ian said smiled. He lay back on the bed then squirmed upwards, pulling Jason with him. As soon as Ian was all the way on the bed, Ian stopped and just tugged on Jason's shoulders.

Jason willingly scooted until he was sitting on Ian's upper chest, his cock bouncing against Ian's chin.

Ian raised his head and looked at Jason's cock. "Gotta limp dick here," Ian said with mock sadness. "Only good enough for pussy."

Jason growled playfully and leaned forward, shoving his cock at Ian's face. Ian licked the front of it. Jason leaned all the way forward, bracing himself over Ian's head, and pushed his cock against Ian's lips.

"Suck it good, then," Jason said huskily.

Ian quickly complied, though there was really nothing limp about Jason's cock. Ian just needed it extremely hard, since his ass hadn't been fucked in years and Jason's size was going to make it a difficult reintroduction.

Ian sucked and licked until he thought Jason was getting to the edge. He nudged Jason off, then climbed out of bed.

While Ian got a condom, Jason sat on the edge of the bed, nervously rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. Ian came back to the bed and pulled Jason up to lie side by side with him.

Ian kissed him thoroughly while stroking Jason's cock back to maximum hardness.

Grabbing hold of Jason's shoulders, Ian rolled onto his back, Jason now lying on top of him. A few more kisses then Ian said, "Brace yourself over me."

Jason complied, then lowered his head so he could see where his cock rested against Ian's hip. Ian raised his knees until his asshole rotated to be lined up with Jason's cock.

He heard Jason's breath catch and felt Jason start to tremble.

"Jase," Ian said softly, "Look at my face."

Jason raised his head and looked at Ian's face. Ian locked eyes with him.

Ian's fingers worked to stretch his ass, get it ready for a large intruder. He knew he wouldn't be able to fully prep himself, not in this position and unable to look at what he was doing, but it would have to be enough.

Keeping Jason's eyes, Ian tore open a pre-lubed condom package and, by feel, fumbled it over Jason's hard cock. The condom barely fit and Ian's ass clenched in anticipation. Ian had to take a few deep breaths to relax himself again and Jason started to look anxious, his eyes slipping downward.

"Eyes on mine," Ian ordered. Jason's eyes snapped back up to his with the speed of a soldier obeying a direct order, but Ian could tell Jason's tension was rising.

Without allowing himself to think, Ian positioned Jason's cockhead at his asshole with one hand and put the other hand on Jason's hip.

"Push," Ian ordered firmly.

Jason hesitated and Ian tugged at his hip. Jason jerked forward, breaching Ian's ass with a jolt of stabbing pain. Biting his tongue against the agony, Ian shifted and tugged until Jason was fully buried inside him.

It hurt like hell, but Ian wasn't about to let Jason know that. He paused, Jason's cock burning inside him, and waited to see how Jason would react. If Jason were to suddenly pull out, it would probably shred Ian's ass.

Instead, Jason's eyes fluttered closed. " _Sweet Jesus…_ " he whispered. " _God Almighty and all the saints."_

Ian chuckled to himself and raised his hands to hold on to Jason's strong shoulders. Ian then wrapped his legs around Jason's back. He crossed his ankles and coaxed Jason to move.

Jason moved, very tentatively, slowly at first, then with increasing energy. Ian focused all his will on relaxing and letting Jason slide inside him.

It wasn't a gradual transition from pain to pleasure, it was a sudden jolt of gloriousness that surprised a moan from Ian.

"Ian?" Jason asked softly.

"Just like that," Ian gasped. Even the memory of pain vanished, overwhelmed by the throbbing pleasure that Ian hadn't felt in so long. He dug his heels into Jason's lower back and just held on as Jason's thrusts grew more confident.

Ian kneaded Jason's shoulders in time to the thrusts. Suddenly, Jason stopped. He pulled out of Ian, bringing tears of pain to Ian's eyes.

"Jase?" Ian gasped.

"Turn over," Jason said gruffly.

Ian didn't ask why, just unwrapped his legs from Jason and carefully turned onto his stomach. Jason used his hands and knees to coax Ian into another position - both lying on their sides with Jason's arm around Ian's torso.

Immediately, Ian felt Jason's cock at his ass and pushing in. Ian bit his lip and concentrated on relaxing all over again. Jason buried every inch of himself inside Ian.

"You were too far away," Jason murmured as he pressed full length against Ian's back.

Ian smiled to himself and threaded his fingers through Jason's.

Jason began to move inside Ian again and this time the pain vanished much more quickly. Ian was soon panting with pleasure as Jason settled into the perfect angle and motion. Abruptly, Jason squeezed Ian's hands and that was Ian's only warning before Jason broke into a frenzy of thrusting.

Jason held Ian so tight he had trouble breathing, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the pleasure and the anticipation, then the hot flush of Jason coming inside him. Jason swore thickly and kept thrusting until his cock softened. Even as it slid out of Ian, Jason's pelvis still rocked against Ian's ass. Ian's cock was still rock hard and ready, though.

"Jase?" Ian asked in a strangled voice. He didn't wait for a response, just yanked one of Jason's hands down to his straining cock. Jason's hand automatically closed around it.

Just the touch of Jason's warm, gun-calloused hand was enough to send Ian into his own frenzy of thrusting. He groaned and pumped his cum through Jason's fingers, twisting in Jason's tight embrace.

After he was finished, Jason took his hand away and wrapped his arms back around Ian. Jason was shaking.

" _Ian…_ " It was a sob, a plea, a prayer.

"Shh," Ian said soothingly, stroking Jason's hands. Gradually, Jason's shaking eased.

As they caught their breath, Ian realized something - Jason was holding Ian very much like Ian had held Jason that morning, after Ian had given Jason his second ever fucking.

Suddenly, Ian knew why he so desperately wanted Jason to fuck him…

_Balance._

When he and Jason had first met, they had been equals, or as close to an equal as either of them would ever find. Then Jason had given in to his desires and to Ian, and gifted Ian with his 'sin' and his secrets. Ian had gained power over him, dominance, and Jason had considered himself 'taken'. So Ian and Jason had lost some of what made their connection so immediate. Yes, they'd gained so much more, but Ian had unconsciously yearned for the return of that initial equality.

So Ian had 'knelt' before Jason, giving him back as much power as was possible.

Laying now, encircled by Jason, Ian knew it was a risk that he'd choose again. Jason had now 'taken' him. Ian had been the one exposed, plundered intimately. The balance had been restored, at least in part.

"Glory Hallelujah," Jason murmured against Ian's neck.

"Amen," Ian said fervently.

Jason gave a satisfied-sounding sigh and released Ian. Ian heard him roll off the bed, wash his hands, presumably dispose of his condom, and return to the bed. Ian rolled slowly onto his back, trying to hide how sore his ass was, and accepted the towel that Jason handed to him. He wiped himself and the sheets then tossed the towel aside. Jason crawled back into bed and lay down beside him. He pulled a blanket up over their bare bodies.

Jason lay on his side next to Ian. His expression was thoughtful. Ian bit his lip and waited, wondering if he'd pushed Jason too far.

"I kissed a boy once," Jason said quietly. "We kissed and rubbed together and, even though we were all dressed, it felt ever so good. We kissed and rubbed until we both came in our pants. Every girl I've bedded never felt half as good as him just rubbing against me. I knew then that I was bound for Hell. I joined the Army two weeks later, and never saw that boy again. I hoped the Army would burn it out of me."

Ian nodded silently.

Jason shook his head and sighed. "It didn't. That was years ago and I haven't touched a man since. But I would lust in my heart then would touch myself while I thought about men I'd watched in the showers. I've been… approached, but always turned them away with scorn." He tucked his hands under his head and stared at Ian. "I've never said 'yes', until you."

"I'm honored," Ian said sincerely.

"Are you the devil, sent to test me?" Jason asked, without obvious rancor. "Well, I failed mightily."

"No," Ian protested. "It's a very natural expression of sexuality."

Jason's mouth stiffened. "It's a sin against nature."

Ian squelched the desire to argue. It would get him nowhere. Instead, he said, "All I know is that you've given me a great gift, and I will strive to be worthy of it."

Jason's face softened. "You're a cheat and a seducer, Ian Edgerton, but damn me if I don't want to stay in this bed with you for all my born days."

Ian smiled cautiously. "We'd get worn out eventually."

"Maybe _you_ would."

"Hmph." Ian paused then asked, "If you joined the Army when you just… rubbed a guy, what are you going to do after all we've done, join the Peace Corps?"

Jason gave a surprised snort. "Them pansy pacifists?"

"Then what?"

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

Abruptly, Ian felt frightened. "You wouldn't… do anything to yourself, would you?"

"Saints preserve me, no," Jason said roughly. "That's an even greater sin."

Ian nodded, unconvinced.

"But I don't know if… you and me…" Jason loudly swallowed. "I don't know if I can ever see you again."

The punch Ian felt in his gut took his breath away… and surprised him. "I hope so," he managed.

Jason nodded and Ian forced himself to smile. Jason moved closer and pressed his face against Ian's shoulder. Ian automatically ran his fingers through Jason's bristly hair while his mind raced.

There were few people in the world that Ian wanted to see twice in any capacity, let alone romantically. All he _did_ was one night stands. He was a solitary wolf, a hunter, just grabbing a quick fuck to satisfy his primal needs, then moving on. This beautiful sniper in his arms was just another encounter, albeit a long one. It didn't matter how well Jason fit into his arms and into his personal silence. Hunters did not run in pairs.

Ian shifted on the bed, lying on his back and pulling Jason against him again. He reached for the remote control and turned the TV on.

Jason made a questioning noise.

Ian said, "Saw they were reshowing the famous Duke-Carolina game from 2005."

"Heartless bastard," Jason said mildly.

"Maybe we could watch all but the end."

"That last minute was chewed on for weeks back home," Jason mumbled, still snuggled against Ian. "Flags were half-mast in Boone for a month."

"Boone?"

"Hometown," Jason murmured.

Ian nodded, filing that small piece of personal information away for later. _What the Hell are you talking about, Edgerton? There will_ be _no later. Can't you see how dangerous you are to him? You can get your rocks off elsewhere. Time and distance, that's what you need, time and a lot of distance. …Later._

Ian tucked a pillow under Jason's head then got another for himself. He wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders. Jason sighed softly.

"You're staying tonight, right?" Ian asked.

Jason paused and then said, "Unless you start cheering on Duke."

"Never," Ian said. "I'm a neutral party."

Jason laughed quietly. "There ain't no such thing. You're either for one or t'other."

"Can I just root for you?" Ian said, then realized how personal that sounded. "I mean, just root for whoever you're rooting for. Team sports were never my thing."

"Me neither," Jason said. "Always been a loner."

"Me, too," Ian agreed and pulled Jason close. He shifted to maximize skin contact - and let out an involuntary grunt as his ass reminded him how sore he was.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"Just been a while," Ian admitted.

"Oh?" Jason said.

"'Extremely selective', remember?" Ian said, a little sharply.

"Right," Jason said hastily. "Nothing but the best."

"That's right," Ian said, then gave a dramatic sigh. "Guess I'm just going to have to track down snipers #1, #2, and #3."

"Oh, yeah?" Jason said. "Well, they better watch their backs because I'm fixin' to go after their rankings, too."

"Oh, really."

"You bet your behind," Jason said, sliding his hand down towards that behind. "Then I'm coming back after you, Edgerton."

Ian grinned. Just a few minutes ago Jason had been saying that he wasn't sure he could see Ian again. Now he was almost promising it. "I'd welcome a rematch."

"You ain't going to be able to use the same tactic next time," Jason warned cheerfully. "I'll be ready for your seducing ways."

"Then I'll have to come up with another trick," Ian said. "I'm a crafty old bastard, have a whole bag of tricks."

"I bet so."

"None as good as this one, though," Ian admitted. "I'm going to have to shoot better next time."

"Damn straight," Jason chuckled.

The basketball game started and Jason tucked a pillow under his head and focused on the TV. Ian marveled that this felt so natural, lying in bed with another person, when he had always preferred sleeping alone. There was always noise and static from any bedmate, as well as jostling and discomfort. He usually didn't even like someone sleeping in the same room as him, let alone breathing just scant inches from his own breath. Yet, he knew he'd sleep well tonight, with Jason close by. He would wake tomorrow morning like he did this morning - gradually, sense by sense, brought into full awareness not with the usual jolt of determination, but by an unfamiliar frisson of contentment.

Closing his eyes, Ian held Jason tight and listened to the basketball game. His mind relaxed and began to wander. Slowly, slowly, like a cat stalking a bird, a realization crept up on him until suddenly it pounced, taking his breath away.

When it came to Lt. Col. Jason Hill, time and distance wasn't going to help him at all.


End file.
